megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Anglerge
is an angler Mechaniloid from the Mega Man X series. Two Anglerges appear as sub-bosses in Launch Octopus's stage in Mega Man X and Mega Man Xtreme 2. It is also found in the first Sigma Palace stage from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. It has a vacuuming attack (the yellow one can pull the player, and the red one push and pull), sends four snake-like enemies at X, and fires an energy beam from its angler. In Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, this enemy has an additional defense in a scoop in front which acts as a shield against attacks. Only when X destroys the angler head will its defense be down, in which it is open to attack. Hits Data Chart Amount of shots/hits from weapons it takes to destroy Anglerge. Notes *For X-Buster, the four damage values are listed according to how long the weapon is charged. The first number is damage done with uncharged shots; the second number is when the weapon is charged slightly (cyan); third number is when the X-Buster is charged even more (yellow); fourth number is when the X-Buster is fully charged (pink). **Sometimes, an uncharged shot will inflict two units of damage instead of one, if the enemy has just started moving or if X fires a shot while he is dashing. *For the eight Special Weapons, the first number is damage done when the weapon is used in normal fire; the second is when the weapon is used in its charged state. **For Chameleon Sting, as the weapon's secondary fire renders X invincible and is incapable of inflicting damage on enemies and bosses, the damage values list only the normal fire of this weapon. *For Homing Torpedo, Boomerang Cutter, Storm Tornado and Fire Wave: the secondary fire for these weapons are capable of inflicting multiple hits on a target, so the values listed on the second number is the amount of damage done per hit, not the total amount of damage done. *Even though Anglerge's max HP is 32, Hadouken only does 16 units of damage. Other media ''Rockman X'' manga When X went to stop the Mavericks in the ocean, he found Marty stuck in an Anglerge and saved her. Some Anglerges were also among the army protecting the base led by Launch Octopus. ''Irregular Hunter Rockman X When the Maverick Hunters went to stop Launch Octopus, Armored Armadillo, Flame Mammoth, and Storm Eagle fought against an Anglerge and Utuboros. Gallery RX Anglerge.png|''Rockman X manga IHRX Anglerge.png|''Irregular Hunter Rockman X'' Trivia *''Mega Man X'' would have three types of Anglerge, but one of them, an orange Anglerge, was removed from the game. Its data is still in the game though, and can be accessed with a cheat device. It acts like the others, except it pushes the player with its vacuum attack, suggesting it would be the second Anglerge to appear in Launch Octopus's stage.Sonic Retro forum References Category:Mega Man X enemies Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 enemies Category:Sub-bosses Category:Mechaniloids Category:Fish design